The invention relates to a magnetic-head device for a magnetic-tape apparatus comprising a rotatably supported head disc carrying magnetic heads at its periphery, which heads each comprise lateral additional limbs disposed so as to form secondary gaps, and the invention also relates to a magnetic head.
A magnetic-tape apparatus is known from, for example, DE-A 36 22 683 (herewith incorporated by reference). This known construction concerns a device for suppressing magnetic crosstalk. In the device said additional limbs are formed by prolonging the head dimensions in the longitudinal direction of the head-face so as to form said secondary gaps. These prolongations form a magnetic shunt for the lines of force emanating from the active gap of the magnetic head. In this known construction the lateral limbs formed as prolongations terminate below the contact face of the magnetic tape, so that there can be no contact with the magnetic tape.
DE-A 32 26 446 (herewith incorporated by reference) discloses a magnetic head arranged inside a shielding case. With this construction crosstalk is reduced in that at least one side of an opening provided in the shielding case for the passage of the magnetic head is bevelled. This bevel may be straight or arcuate and has been provided at those sides which extend substantially perpendicularly to the transport direction of the magnetic recording medium. The shielding case, which has been constructed as a separate part, is not in contact with the magnetic tape.